I'm Sorry
by sleepymuse
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get caught by Sesshomaru and Kikyo


Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.

I'M SORRY

Pulling into the driveway she could see that the only light on in the house was the little one in their bedroom. He was waiting for her and she could not bring herself to face him. Gripping the steering wheel with angry force she shook her head as she let the tears fall from her eyes. He surely hated her after what he had seen tonight. He would leave her and take the children.

How much had this man done for her? How much had he given her? How many times did he save her from his brother temper when they where younger? This man who thought the world of her and she betrayed his trust in her." I am so stupid." Kagome whispered to herself.

He was sitting on the bed with only the little light on the stand next to him to illuminate the large room. Silence was the only thing filling the house tonight. He had taken the children to his father's house earlier in the night just in case Kikyo had been right. She had been his life for so long. Everything that he did for her. He had given her his heart and soul only to have it thrown back in his face. She had betrayed him. Not only had she betrayed him, but also she had done it with his brother. The one who had cheated on her and then left her heart broken for another. The one who had emotionally abused her and even in rage struck her. A frowned creased his face "I am so stupid." Sesshomaru whispered into the empty room.

She had finally managed enough courage to face him. She was not even sure what to say to him. She didn't know how to make up for this. Shaking hands brushed her bangs out of her tear streaking eyes. She noticed that her children where not in their rooms as she made her way to him. The entire house was dark and ominous with shadows and memories. She stood outside their bedroom door with her hand on the doorknob.

He could hear her on the other side of the door. He didn't really think that she would return to him that night. After finding her at the bar locked in a passionate embrace with Inuyasha. He rubbed his eyes as if trying to rub the memory away.

Kikyo, Inuyasha's wife had come to his office that afternoon. She told him that the two had been meeting secretly for the past couple of months. She had pulled a hotel receipt as proof of them being together that Monday. He didn't want to believe her, but she said that they would be seeing each other that night. Inuyasha told her that he had to work late. Her cue for I am going to see my mistress. Kikyo talked him into coming with her to confront the two. Sesshomaru and Kikyo had only walked through the door to find the Kagome and Inuyasha in an embraced kiss.

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo launched herself at the couple ripping them apart. Startled gasps from the couple. Everyone else in the bar stopped to watch what was happening. Kikyo started to claw at Inuyasha and scream at him. Sesshomaru could not bring himself to move or speak after what he had just seen. He went cold inside. Kagome had not even noticed that he was there until she grabbed her purse to flee from the escalating scene. The minute she spun to the exit she saw her husband looking at her with a pained expression.

He never said a word. He never attacked her. He just stood there looking at her and she thought she could see his soul die. She made a move towards him to explain, but he had shaken his head before walking out the exit.

Kagome ran out the door of the bar to catch him before he left, but she only caught taillights speeding away.

Now here she was at their door. She took her hand off the doorknob. There was no fixing this. He would never trust or believe her again. What was the point of trying? It was time to walk out of this mess that she had created for herself. She was coward, a liar, a cheat, a bad mother and the worse wife that had ever lived. Sesshomaru would be better off without her. Her children didn't need such a weak minded person in their lives to destroy them either. She would leave. She would disappear and they would be happy, because all she could bring was sadness. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered to the door choking back tears.

He had heard the whisper and the sound of her feet shuffling away from him. Anger and sadness had taken over any logical thought and if she thought that she could just leave him she was out of her fucking mind. Jumping off the bed he darted out the bedroom door to catch her.

She had made it to the front door and had it cracked to leave when it was slammed shut. Facing the door she could see that she was trapped between the same arms that had shut the door. Her husband Sesshomaru was behind her. "Going so soon dear? Is Inuyasha the only one to get your kisses tonight" he whisper in her ear. Fear crawled up her spine and she decided to face it head on. She spun around to see her husband inches away from her face. "I am leaving. Don't worry I don't want anything from you and the kids will be better off without me. I want you to find someone that is worthy of you." She said looking into those eyes that had always held nothing, but love for her.

His hands balled into fist as he frowned at her reply. Was it so easy for her to leave him after six years of marriage and two children? Tears rimmed his eyes as he looked down to the floor "Would...would you want me if I were more like him…Would you prefer me better if I cheated on you? If I told that you would never be good enough and always compared you to the woman I was cheating with?" He said head bent away from her stare with tears falling to the wooden floor. "Did you never love us at all?" he whispered sliding to bended knees in front of her looking defeated.

In truth she had only met up with Inuyasha that night for closure. To finally put him out of her mind forever. They where getting ready to leave when he grabbed her for a kiss. She had been startled at the kiss, but when Kikyo flew in and started to beat the hell out of Inuyasha she had no idea what was going on. Then she turned to see her husband. The beautiful man kneeling in front of her. He is her entire world along with her children. She never felt that she gave them enough or did enough for them. Maybe this was god's way of telling her she to

free them. She leaned against the front door weak in the knees from seeing her strong husband breaking down. "I love you all, but I don't deserve any of this life." She said sliding down the door into a sitting position in front of her husband.

Sesshomaru raised his red eyes to meet her gaze and all she could think was that she wanted to hold him and tell him that she loved him. She worshipped him and no one would ever compare to him, but when she tried to talk only more tears fell and her voice faltered. " You love us, but find it so easy to leave us for him." He spit the words out bitterly. "I…I am..not leaving you for him. I…am leaving ….for you. The kiss …he grabbed me …and then Kikyo showed. I don't …I don't think you will believe me anyway…This was the first time I had seen him in years" she cried

His mind clicked in for a minute and that statement didn't make any since. Kikyo said that they had been meeting for a couple of months and even had the receipt from Monday. Could he be messing with someone else and Kagome was telling the truth. He reached over and took her face in his hands "Did you meet with him on Monday also?" Sesshomaru asked almost afraid of the reply. "Monday? No remember we were at Rin's soccer game and she scored the winning goal." Kagome said a little confused on the line of questioning. Crap how could he have forgotten about that?

He had always been so paranoid about being compared to his brother that any doubt was fuel for the fire. "Kikyo said that Inuyasha and you had been meeting for the last couple of months." He said hoping she would correct him and confirm. Kagome tilted her head not sure if he would believe her or not "He called me on Tuesday and asked if we could meet up and have a few drinks. Nothing more or less just catch up. I know how you are about him and didn't want to have a confrontation, but that was blown to hell. Now I see what a mistake it was." She said softly and tried to pull her face out of his grasp.

He was not going to let her go now or ever. She never thought she was good enough for their little family thanks to his brother's early relationship with her. He thought back to when he asked her to marry him. She thought that he was pulling a cruel joke on her. Even said that someone like him would never fall for someone like her. She had been wrong. Sesshomaru had loved her from the first time Inuyasha had brought her home to meet his family. "You are not leaving us. We love you." He stated before pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

She threw her arms around his neck to tighten the embrace. "I'm so sorry…I love you….I will do anything to make this up to you.." She cried into his hair. He pulled back to look at her face and lowered his lips to hers as she opened to deepen the kiss. The taste of salt in mouths did nothing to stop the quickly heating kiss. Breaking the kiss he whispers "I love you too, but you are never to see that ass again." Kagome holding him tighter than she ever had started to giggle "I promise I will never see him again."


End file.
